Republish: Shy Misu
by guestme889
Summary: well, I repost it again, thanks to Chisaki Ayako for the correction. It is about Misu and Shingyouji, after shared their 'first night' together. Misu acts weird...


Big Thanks for Chisaki Ayako for the correction...:)

Thanks to the reviewers!

Urfan, June, Jollyolly, skysplits19.

and for the reader, please enjoy and leave your comments^^

A week passed after the 'first night' between Misu and Shingyouji. A night full of memories for the couple. They did not meet again after that because they must do a lot of activities. Shingyouji had recovered from his sore body due to Misu's excitement and he was able to perform his activities as usual. He can still imagine every detail that happened that night and when he does his face gets flushed violently. This made Takumi wonder.

"Huft .." Shingyouji sighed for the umpteenth time today. "Shingyouji-kun, you seem to have something on your mind today," said Takumi. "Oh, no, it's okay, really," Shingyouji answered quickly and nervously. Takumi smiled, "Do you miss Misu-kun?" "Eh, it was ... um, yeah. I'm not in the same grade with him, so it is difficult to meet on a busy day like this. He is very busy and so am I," replied Shingyouji. He was able to be more open with Takumi. "You're lucky you can still can meet with Gii-senpai," praised Shingyouji to Takumi. "Uh, yes, but it's also because we trying so hard to steal time, " Takumi said, smiling. "Well, I hope all the bustle is over and you can soon meet," said Takumi. "Thank you, Hayama-kun," said Shingyouji.

Shingyouji thought to himself, "Is Misu really**_ that_ **busy?"

Misu realized it has been a week and he wondered,

"Still why do I imagine that night, that flawless skin, his beautiful voice, his willingness to give himself to me, his warm hug, and the look on his flushed face. Argh he wanted me to be crazy. Was I pretty great that night?! Did I look stupid? Shingyouji, my pet, why did you make me like this?! **!"

Misu continued talking to himself, "I want to see you again, Shingyouji, but I am shy. It is better to avoid him. Plus we have been busy this week. Oh well, I will just ignore him and keep myself busy." Misu was always cool, but this time he is confused by his feelings. Being with Shingyouji has changed his opinion towards Shingyouji. He usually ignores the younger man and now his face flushed easily remembering Shingyouji. He can't help feeling just as a virgin does after the first night of the wedding.

Shingyouji stands in front of council room. Tok, tok, tok, he finally knocked on the door. He has been trying hard to come here and it would be a waste of his time if he decided not to go in. "Come in," came his answer from Misu. "Umm, uh, Arata-san, good evening," he said, somewhat awkwardly. "Whoa, why is he here?" thought Misu to himself. Arata was all heart and again he thought to himself, "Shingyouji has beautiful eyes, soft skin, ahhh so kawaii." "Oh Shingyouji, I have to meet Sakimoto-sensei," Misu said so cool to Shingyouji, then headed for the door to go. Shingyouji was shocked and said, "uh, I'm sorry to bother you, I ... will go away ...," he continued, looking at the retreating figure of Misu.

Shingyouji was then left with a heavy heart and thought out loud to himself,

"Are you so busy you have no time for me or …are you're avoiding me Arata-san?"

Misu walked away from the council room.

Misu so annoyed with himself thought, "Ah, stupid, why am I so stupid? That boy must be thinking I'm so weird again, ugh," "Misu, you're like a girl who is in love," said the Akaike who suddenly appeared and caught up with the pace of Misu. "Uh, WHAT do you say?" Misu asked Akaike very calmly. "Did something happen?" Akaike asked even more courageous. "None of your business!" yelled Misu and left Akaike standing, still curious.

The next day Shingyouji prepared to go to the herbal laboratory. In the middle of the road he was accidentally bumped by Misu. "Good morning, Arata-san," he said quietly, looking down. Arata nodded his head. Shingyouji walked away with his heart so sad, saying to himself, "Arata-san certainly you don't like me again. You must be brave, Shingyouji, be strong, have to.." Suddenly he felt his hand being pulled. When he turned his head, he knew it was Misu.

"Come with me," Misu said. They reached a small deserted building. Misu remained silent, but his eyes kept staring at Shingyouji. "Umm, Arata-san are you ... mad at me?" Shingyouji asked timidly.

Misu replied, "Sorry I haven't been able to see you, but I have been busy. There are many things that keep me with you, and ..." then he paused, looking down.

"Sorry if I disappoint you, again," uttered Shingyouji.

"It's not your fault," said Misu continuing, "It's my fault." "No, Arata-san, it's not," said Shingyouji. "About our last night together ... umm not so," Misu's face was flushed, but Shingyouji did not see it. "Ja, do not feel guilty, Shingyouji, I'm actually the one who acts weird," said Misu. Shingyouji was surprised to hear a change of the way Misu talks. He looked up to stare at Misu. "Arata-san.."said Shingyouji.

Misu continued, turning his flushed face speaking softly, "I ...since ...that night, since being with you ... uh, I ... always think about us... you are so pretty, uh, and I, uh, cannot forget the way you looked when we were together."

"Eeeh?" Shingyouji said very surprised to hear these words.

He had never heard Misu Arata talk like that before. His mind drifted back to that night and then he looked at Misu. "I avoided you because I could not admit this ..." said Misu. "Ah, so," replied Shingyouji. Both of them were silent and embarrassed. Timidly Shingyouji asked, "Yes, but, do you ...regret it...?"

Misu answered right away, "What, oh no, of course not."

Shingyouji smiled warmly saying, "Oh, me too, I loved it. It was beautiful and I'm so happy with you." "Really?" asked Misu. Shingyouji nodded and said, "But, what makes me more happy is, because Arata-san opens up to me, thank you, because you trust me."

Misu looked at Shingyouji who is smiling, and he smiled too. "Arata-san, suki desu," Shingyouji embraced Arata. He missed all of this body. Ahh it feels so warm and right. Misu then replied with a warm embrace back and kissed Shingyouji's forehead.

Shingyouji then kissed Misu's lips and they shared a passionate kiss after that. Shingyouji thought to himself, "Ah, it was cool Misu. It would be cute too if you fall in love, kekeke"

**Epilogue**

"So ... Shingyouji ... can we do 'it' again, now?"  
"Eeeh?"


End file.
